RARR: April Fool Army
by UberNimrod
Summary: It's April Fool's Day. Sometimes the pranks get out of hand. Sometimes they get CATASTROPHICALLY out of hand.
Disclaimer: I still don't own Negima. But I can have all sorts of fun with the characters from Negima. Especially today of all days.

.

.

April Fool Army

.

Everyone assembled in the Headmaster's office was upset at her.

Kaede Nagase understood that. There were plenty of reasons for everyone to be upset at her.

Misora was in a corner of the room crying that she would never be able to top what happened.

Mana was in another corner shaking. Kaede wasn't sure if it was from anger or the stress of what had occurred.

The Narutakis were upset that they hadn't thought of the idea first.

Setsuna was annoyed that the shikigami papers had worked in the way they had. Although she reluctantly admitted that what Kaede had done was impressive in both size and scope, she also stated that onmyōdō should not work as it had for Kaede.

Everyone else was upset at the pranks. Mostly the _sheer volume_ of them.

Even the normally calm Headmaster was obviously restraining his temper. "Please explain what happened Nagase-san?" he asked.

"Well, I 'borrowed' some of Setsuna's shikigami papers..."

Konoemon nodded, "Go on."

"Then I created my clones..."

More nodding.

"Then each clone wrote their name, or my name I guess, on each shikigami paper they had. Which brought them to life..."

"Something which I still say shouldn't have happened," Setsuna blurted.

"As we have already noted Setsuna-san," Konoemon nodded to her before turning back to Kaede. "Continue please?"

"Well, I wanted to pull some pranks, as today is the day for that..."

"And instead you've managed to prank the entire Academy!" Tōko Kuzunoha said.

"Tōko-san. Please calm down," Konoemon said.

Tōko did straighten back up to her former upright posture beside the Headmaster. Kaede could spot her twitching just a little, as well as notice Setsuna out of the corner of her eye trying to edge away from her mentor.

"But basically," Konoemon said, staring at Kaede in a way that promised severe punishment was in store for the sessha, "Instead of just sixteen versions of yourself, you managed to create over _four hundred_ versions of yourself. Am I correct in assuming this?"

Kaede nodded.

"The shikigami do deteriorate over time. I believe that was observed during the Kyoto field trip?"

"What's he referring to?" Ayaka whispered to Asuna.

"Remember how you accused me about organizing that strip show by the pool in the hotel?" Asuna whispered back.

Ayaka's eyes widened at the memory. "Oh," she whispered to Asuna.

Konoemon cleared his throat, prompting Asuna and Ayaka to straighten up before resuming, "And as they deteriorate, their behavior become more erratic. Leading to perhaps strip teases or the pilfering of every piece of underwear from the high school and college dorms..."

"Congratulations on that," Evangeline said. "I tossed Chamo into the resort with Chachazero and several bottles of wine. Hopefully he'll just get drunk and cry on her instead of crying everywhere like he was doing before I tossed him."

Konoemon pressed on in spite of the interruption, "Not to mention covering the Tatsumiya Shrine with enough toilet paper to," he paused to consider his words before continuing, "wrap everything, including the main shrine and everything inside three times..."

Kaede winced and glanced over at Mana. Mana, for her part, was glaring daggers at Kaede, but the twitching had decreased.

'This is good.' Kaede thought. 'Perhaps she will not try to murder me immediately after this is done depending on what Konoe-sama does.'

She returned her attention to the Headmaster who had just accepted a sheet of paper from Tōko and began to read aloud from it, "As well as switching the salt from the saltshakers to sugar and unscrewing every pepper shaker lid in every dining hall, short sheeting every bed of every teacher, _somehow_ replacing the cream filling in the doughnuts in the teacher break rooms with mayonnaise, putting tape on the bottom of every computer mouse across the entire Academy so they would not work..."

Chisame shuddered.

"As well as three other pranks which I will not mention, lest if give other people _ideas._ " Konoemon glared at the Narutakis as he said that. Kaede noted with some satisfaction that the Narutakis at least didn't flinch or say anything. They were learning.

Finally, the Headmaster returned his attention to her, "Well Nagase-san? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um... This will not happen again," she said.

"Indeed it will not. And I believe I will leave it to your classmates to decide exactly what your punishment will be."

Kaede glanced at Mana again, only to feel a lead weight begin to settle in her stomach as Mana started smiling and giggling, before erupting into laughter.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Author's note: YES, I am still working on _Joker in the Deck, A Stultus Pulchram Story,_ and all of that. Really I am.

My Muse is playing hard-to-get though. Not to mention that work has kept me somewhat busy.


End file.
